Do you know my poetry ?
by KarnagePhoenix
Summary: Rouge... Comme cette pomme, comme le sang dans ses veines. Comme le soleil au crépuscule. Comme ses cheveux. Comme les flammes de l'Enfer. La tentation est-elle une si mauvaise chose ? Y résister n'est pas naturel, alors il faut céder. Se plonger tout entier dans ce que la morale réprouve, dans ce que la raison blâme. Trafalgar Law cède car il veut expérimenter. Il veut vivre.


**Bonjours à tous, lecteurs attentifs, et amis de passage ! Et voici une toute nouvelle fanfiction, votre auteure dévouée y met son cœur et trace ces mots en lettres de sang. **

**Je n'ai rien publié depuis des mois et des mois, et la suite de cette fiction ne viendra pas tout de suite malheureusement. Autant être sincère. Cependant j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous fera plaisir. **

**Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont la propriété exclusive de Mr Oda, tout comme l'univers que j'exploite. Je n'écris pas non plus pour une quelconque rémunération et ne gagne rien en publiant ce chapitre. **

**Rated M... Pour ce qui va suivre. **

**Pairing : Law/Kid. On ne change pas une équipe qui s'emboîte si bien. **

**J'espère que vous apprécierez. Karnage, votre aimable yaoïste.**

* * *

**_"Il m'a mordu le doigt, je garderai jusqu'à la mort cette bague sanglante, inestimable diamant."_**

**_Lorenzaccio d'Alfred de Musset._**

* * *

« -Trafalgar Law, c'est bien vous ?

-Tout dépend ce que vous lui voulez. »

Le Den Den Mushi afficha une expression incertaine, l'homme de l'autre coté hésitait, la réponse l'avait de toute évidence déstabilisé. Le capitaine du sous-marin jaune attendit tranquillement que son interlocuteur retrouve de la contenance, la patience n'avait jamais été un problème, il avait après tout passé des années à étudier, parfois même sans dormir, alors un misérable appel n'allait pas le faire craquer.

« -Oui, et bien il s'agit d'une proposition, j'ai ici avec moi des choses qui pourraient vous intéresser je pense. Je viens de quitter une île tropicale, et les plantes que j'y ai trouvées sont utilisées comme remèdes, mais je pense qu'elles feraient d'excellentes drogues. »

Tiens donc, il était soudain beaucoup plus attentif, des plantes ? De la drogue ? C'était intéressant en effet, et il n'allait pas se mentir, Trafalgar Law s'était déjà drogué. Il était médecin, chirurgien de surcroît et côtoyait à longueur de temps des anesthésiants, des plantes médicinales, des antiseptiques et tout ce qui avait de près ou de loin un rapport avec son travail. Il connaissait donc bien les substances illicites, il aurait même pu vous dresser un tableau avec leur nom et leurs effets, qu'ils soient bénéfiques ou ravageurs sur l'organisme.

« -Vous vous êtes trompés de destinataire, désolé.

-Vous n'êtes pas le chirurgien de la mort ?

-Non. »

Et il raccrocha. Se procurer des drogues ou des plantes par l'intermédiaire d'une autre personne le répugnait, il n'était pas devenu pirate pour dépendre d'un quelconque dealer ou fournisseur. Et s'il devait tester ces plantes, il les découvrirait lui-même. Ça faisait parti du jeu. Cet abruti le sous estimait ou quoi ? Blessé dans son orgueil, le jeune homme quitta son bureau et s'en retourna à sa table d'auscultation. Son patient n'avait pas dit un mot, se contentant de fixer le plafond et la lumière blanche sans bouger, les yeux mi-clos, semblant perdu dans ses pensées.

« -Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre monsieur. »

Toujours aucune réponse, mais Law ne s'en formalisa pas. Il préférait d'ailleurs ce silence aux bavardages incessants de certaines personnes. Tout à fait à l'aise il inspira profondément, reprenant son travail là où il l'avait laissé. C'est-à-dire prendre des photos de la blessures, ça lui serait toujours utile pour plus tard. Méticuleusement, il immortalisa la lacération sur le haut de la cuisse droite, d'où sortait toujours un peu de sang et de pus. Le médecin avait excisé l'abcès immédiatement, souhaitant voir si la nécrose des tissus s'étendait plus en profondeur dans la cuisse.

Soudain, Law posa son appareil et se dirigea vers ses instruments, il se saisit du bistouri aseptisé et s'en retourna près de la seconde cuisse, une ecchymose grosse comme une pomme ornait la chair rosée. Il inspira une nouvelle fois puis positionna la lame longue au dessus de la cuisse plutôt musclée. D'un coup sec et déterminé il fendit la peau en deux. A la manière d'un fruit mûr, la peau s'écarta dans le silence de la salle d'opération, laissant apparaître les muscles rouges et une fine couche de graisse jaune. Là, il s'arrêta, et sans ménagement, écarta les deux bords de peau et de chair pour mieux distinguer la pulpe de la cuisse.

Un coup d'œil à son patient le rassura. Le cadavre ne bougea pas, pas un frisson, pas un mouvement de recul, ce qui faillit étonner le chirurgien. Il s'était presque attendu à ce que le mort se redresse d'un coup et lui écrase son poing sur la figure pour avoir oser lui ouvrir la jambe sans délicatesse. Mais il n'en fût rien, la Mort caressait leur peau à tous deux, les laissant intimement liés dans ce sous-sol glacial et désinfecté. Le jeune médecin reprit donc son travail, réitérant la même opération trois fois, sur la cuisse blessée, puis sur les deux bras. Il s'attarda alors sur les deux parties qui l'intéressaient le plus, à savoir les deux coudes, là où se trouvaient deux trous béants noircis et carbonisés. Les avants bras avaient disparus, sectionnés.

Le travail de découpe était étonnement propre, la peau avait été découpée avec attention avant que l'ulna et le radius ne soient désencastrés. Le type qui avait fait ça à son patient s'était cependant moins attardé sur la découpe des ligaments collatéraux et des biceps brachiaux. Il avait fait attention à ne pas abîmer la peau et les os, mais le reste l'intéressait moins.

« -Room. »

Law retourna le cadavre qui lui présentait désormais son dos où deux rangées de trois piercings s'étalaient de part et d'autre de sa colonne vertébrale. La peau autour des anneaux de métal était rougie et suppurait légèrement, on avait tiré dessus. Law douta que ce fût son agresseur qui lui ait infligé cela, en effet, malgré les quelques déchirures près des piercings, la peau semblait bien cicatrisée et avait accepté les corps étrangers. Le médecin passa un doigt à l'intérieur d'un des anneaux de fer, exerçant une légère pression dessus. La peau commença à s'arracher, mais le sang ne coula pas. Il était mort depuis trop longtemps pour que du liquide ne s'échappe de plaies si petites.

« -Capitaine. On a un problème. »

La voix posée de Bepo résonna dans la pièce, se répercutant sur les murs d'acier. Le jeune homme finit néanmoins de prélever un des anneaux en métal avant de poser ses instruments, ses gants et de porter attention à son second.

« -Que se passe-t-il, si tu me déranges pour me dire qu'il n'y a plus de rhum, je tranche celui qui a pris la dernière bouteille, clair ?

-C'est plus grave que ça, je crois. En fait, tu ne l'as pas remarqué, mais nous somme dans des abysses, et le radar signal la présence de nombreux monstres marins, je ne doute pas que nous ne puissions pas les vaincre, mais il serait plus prudent de remonter en surface… Et puis, j'ai chaud ! »

L'ours blanc avait fini sa tirade en s'affalant sur le sol carrelé, suant à grosses goûtes et se roulant en tout sens. Il n'avait jamais supporté la chaleur des profondeurs.

« -Fais donc ce que tu veux, Bepo, et ne me dérange plus.

-Bien compris Capitaine ! »

Le second sorti de la salle en jetant un coup d'œil au cadavre sur la table de dissection, il frissonna en remarquant les morceaux de fer fichés dans la peau livide de l'homme. Les humains étaient vraiment étranges, et son capitaine l'était encore plus pour s'intéresser à toutes ces étrangetés.

Se dépêchant de remonter, tout en respectant néanmoins les paliers de dépressurisation, le sous-marin jaune perça la couverture de vagues et l'on pu observer dans le ciel des étoiles par millier.

Law, maintenant déconcentré pour de bon, recouvrit son patient de plastique et le stocka dans une chambre froide. Il pourrait le charcuter à sa guise un peu plus tard. De sa démarche toute en finesse il remonta de son antre, passant dans les boyaux du sous-marin où le bruit du sonar résonnait continuellement. Il aimait comparer son bâtiment et les nombreuses pièces qui s'y trouvaient à l'Enfer. En effet,, il fallait passer neuf pièces pour arriver au cœur du sous-marin que constituait la principale salle de dissection. Ses patients franchissaient donc chacun les neuf cercles infernaux : la chambre froide réservée aux aliments, mais qui se révélait être un argument de chantage assez conséquent face à ses subalternes s'ils ne lui obéissaient pas. Un petit tour dans la chambre froide ne disait à personne.

La salle d'étude, une immense bibliothèque dont toute une section était consacrée aux sciences occultes, celle-là même que Law affectionnait particulièrement pour leur coté lugubre. Il fallait aussi franchir le laboratoire d'analyse où s'empilaient plusieurs bocaux pleins de formol et d'organes divers, c'était ici également que le médecin passait le plus clair de son temps, triant des dossiers, où étudiant tout simplement.

Suivait alors quatre pièces de taille moyenne où s'empilaient les sujets de recherche du capitaine. La température y était ici extrêmement basse car les cadavres se conservaient alors durablement. Il y avait à disposition de la neige carbonique permettant aux corps de geler instantanément, et une minuterie était fixée au mur, évitant aux hommes d'équipage de rester trop longtemps dans le « frigo ». S'attarder plus de dix minutes dans l'air saturé de produits chimiques se révélait souvent néfaste.

Enfin deux couloirs faisaient face aux infortunés qui avaient survécu jusqu'ici. Celui de droite menait à l'infirmerie, où plusieurs lits et le matériel de soins se trouvaient. Le second, celui de gauche, menait à la salle de dissection, où une douche de produits aseptisant s'enclenchait lorsque l'on avait fini d'utiliser la pièce. La bouche d'évacuation au centre de la salle s'apparentant à la gueule de Lucifer.

Dans un soucis d'humour certainement, de misanthropie, ou peut être bien des deux, le capitaine avait tenu à fixer deux pancartes différentes sur les deux portes. La première disait tout simplement « Pas encore mort. » La seconde, aussi cynique que le chirurgien, annonçait quant à elle. « Ah, on dirait que c'est trop tard. » Il fallait bien se distraire comme on pouvait.

Décidant qu'il était temps pour lui de se débarrasser de l'odeur âcre de la mort, le jeune homme hâlée se dirigea vers les douches où la robinetterie grinça affreusement avant de daigner lui offrir une eau glaciale. Il était vrai que la chaleur des profondeurs, lourde et moite, était difficilement supportable, sans compter que le sous-marin se transformait en une prison lugubre lorsque même la lumière de la surface ne pouvait vous atteindre.

Enfilant un t-shirt noir et un vieux jean délavé, le médecin se dépêcha de sortir prendre l'air, la moiteur du sous-marin l'oppressant beaucoup trop. Le vent et l'air marin lui apparurent comme les plus belles choses au monde, et il resta accoudé de longues minutes au bastingage, attendant simplement que le temps ne s'égraine et que la volonté de bouger lui vienne. Les yeux clos, les cheveux encore humides, ses pensées dérivèrent lentement, au grés des vagues de l'écume. Elles dépassèrent les nuages et survolèrent le nouveau monde. Son esprit s'envola dans les cieux où il se perdit, son âme au milieu des étoiles observant leur majesté éphémère.

Lorsque sortie de sa transe il s'éveilla et reprit pied avec la réalité, une ligne de feu se dessinait à l'horizon : l'aurore pointait. La lumière vacillante et pourtant grandissante lui fit alors prendre conscience d'une chose. La fatigue. Elle le tiraillait de l'intérieur depuis déjà plusieurs heures, et son visage d'habitude sombre était maintenant tiré par le manque de sommeil.

« -Capitaine, c'est pas une île ça ?

-Décidément, tu as un don pour l'observation Pingouin. Reprit Law ironiquement. »

En effet devant eux, une masse sombre se formait, dessinant les contours de ce qui semblait être une terre insulaire. Peut-être le chirurgien allait-il pouvoir s'amuser, mais pour le moment son lit l'appelait, et le jeune homme ne pouvait résister face à la fatigue.

« -Ne me dérangez pas. Se contenta-t-il d'ordonner. »

Il n'obtint pas de réponse, mais ses hommes avaient compris. Leur capitaine en manque de sommeil était d'une irritation croissante, il devait se reposer. Surtout que le cadavre retrouvé sur l'île précédente était mutilé d'une étrange façon. Ce n'était pas un travail de boucher, c'était l'œuvre d'un professionnel. Minutie et expérience étaient visibles sur les plaies orchestrées, le gars avait fait souffrir son patient, lui avait sectionné les avants bras et avait attendu qu'il meurt en se vidant de son sang, puis, il avait cautérisé les blessures. Une jolie mise en scène, pour un individu sadique et narcissique.

Son lit l'attendait sagement, impeccablement fait, les couvertures violettes et grises parfaitement pliées. Il prit la peine de déposer ses chaussures devant la porte en métal blindé de sa chambre, et se jeta sur le matelas; ses pensées listant rapidement les pirates qu'il connaissait et leur capacité, car Law risquait fortement de retrouver le petit plaisantin responsable du meurtre sur la prochaine île. Un équipage et un nom s'imposa à son esprit : Les kid Pirates et Killer.

Une mèche de cheveux aussi rouge que du sang flotta dans son esprit quelques instants avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte pour plusieurs heures. Quel état plus proche que la mort que le sommeil ? Où tous nos sens s'engourdissent, où l'inconscient reprend ses droits sur la raison, où nos rêves dictent leur loi ? Laissant la folie s'emparer de nous quelque temps, réalisant ce que la morale défend dans la réalité.

Lorsqu'il reprit vie, le soleil était à son zénith, perçant le hublot de la petite pièce impersonnelle et déposant ses rayons sur les murs de métal. Law avait chaud, comme chaque fois qu'il s'éveillait, pourtant ses doigts étaient glacials. Il les passa sur sa nuque moite et se cheveux humides de sueur, il aurait voulu reprendre une douche, mais il n'était plus temps, au dehors le vent soufflait sa liesse et il pouvait distinguer d'ici les effluves d'épices et la musique provenant de l'île qu'ils approchaient. Il faisait aussi beaucoup plus frais que lorsqu'ils étaient sous l'eau. Une fraîcheur automnale, de celle que l'on est heureux de sentir lorsqu'on sort de sa chambre le matin.

Law se passa rapidement de l'eau sur le visage et les cheveux avant de monter sur le pont où il pu sentir le vent fouetter sa peau halée et observer les albatros voleter dans les cieux, indolents et paresseusement. Ça faisait du bien. Ne plus sentir l'odeur épaisse des médicaments, et celle, prenante et qui vous colle à la peau de la mort. Il inspira à pleins poumons, appréciant l'air marin mêlé aux épices.

Maintenant tout près se dressait l'île qui les attendait tranquillement, ne se doutant pas de qui allait débarquer dans quelques heures. Un équipage de pirates, réputé sanglant et cruel. Pourtant Law ne faisait qu'écouter son cœur. Et sa raison s'adaptait, montant des stratégies, organisant, étudiant méticuleusement tous les facteurs de chacun de ses plans. Et il n'avait jamais failli. Il manquait parfois de recul, se mettait peut-être en danger pour rien de temps à autre, mais il arrivait toujours à ses fins.

« -Capitaine, tu devrais manger un bout avant d'accoster. »

Law ne sursauta même pas, Bepo s'approcha, lui tendant un bol de riz et une pomme. Rouge. Comme le sang où baignait son précédent patient. Comme son sang à lui, qui pulsait dans ses propres veines, entraîné par son propre cœur. Law comprenait pourquoi on appelait la pomme le fruit de la tentation. Une fois qu'on y avait goûté, on ne pouvait plus y renoncer.

« -Merci Bepo, dis aux gars qu'on peut s'approcher. On va débarquer…

-Bien Cap' ! »

Rouge. Comme ses cheveux à lui.

« -Préviens les aussi, on pourrait croiser de vieilles connaissances, les Kids pourraient-être là, susurra le jeune homme en direction de l'ours polaire.

-Les Kid ? Mais ça fait des mois et des mois qu'on ne les a pas vu !

- Informe les simplement, c'est tout ce que je te demande, qu'ils soient sur le garde. Les pirates du 'Captain' Kid vont sûrement eux aussi trainer dans des bordels, et comme cette île a pas l'air bien grande, on risque d'aller dans ces mêmes bordels.

-Tu crois qu'il y aura des ours femelles dans ces bordels ?

-J'en doute Bepo, mais tu peux chercher.

-Bien Cap', je vais les prévenir. »

Law observa son subordonné, son compagnon fidèle, s'éloigner, et mangea rapidement le frugal repas qu'il lui avait apporté. Non… Il avait beau réfléchir, la probabilité pour qu'il y ait des ours femelles sur l'île était très très faible.

* * *

**Nda : Et voici que prend fin ce très court chapitre qui a pour but de découvrir la situation ****initiale. Je ne sais pas si ce sera une fic très longue, je n'ai pas encore tout le scénario en tête, mais j'espère qu'elle fera cinq ou six chapitres. **

**J'aime énormément Law, on ne peut jamais prédire ce qu'il va faire, lui seul sait ce qu'il se trame dans sa tête. C'est un personnage à la fois fort, dangereux, et sensible. Vulnérable même. Et surtout, il est très intelligent, il ne se laisse jamais prendre par les autres, même s'il ne sait pas lui-même ce qu'il accomplit parfois. **

**Laissez moi donc un petit commentaire, que je vois si mon travail vous plait. **

**Une question maintenant : Quel est votre plus grand rêve ?**

**A très bientôt. Karnage.**


End file.
